New Neverwinter
New Neverwinter is a proposed 'city' being built around the ruins of Neverwinter, but in reality it is a simple propaganda movement by Lord Dagult Neverember to annex the city to Waterdeep. The movement to create New Neverwinter is being headed by , whose titles include the Open Lord of Waterdeep, the Lord Protector of Neverwinter, and the heir of Nasher. The propaganda has gone on from 1462 DR to 1480 DR. The backplot of the movement is headed by a war between the nations of Thay and Netheril caused due to the activation of a Dread Ring in Neverwinter Wood. This 'shadow war' also serves as the basis for the Ashmadai and Waterdeep's activities in Neverwinter. Factions There are many factions involved in the New Neverwinter movement, with Waterdeep being the faction that started the movement, taking advantage of the doings of the Ashmadai, Shadovar and those of Thay. All four factions are the main powers in New Neverwinter, though others such as the Aboleths and Many-Arrows are also involved. Shadovar-Thay War The War Starts In 1451 DR, the city of Neverwinter was destroyed by Thay and the Ashmadai, under command of Sylora Salm and Valindra Shadowmantle, in hopes of building a Dread Ring in Neverwinter Wood. After this event, the Ashmadai would stay in the ruins of Neverwinter with Thay for the next ten years, but during that course they would begin to diverge from them. After the death of Sylora Salm in 1463 DR, relatively few would stay with Valindra. Many of the Ashmadai would join Mordai Vell, a tiefling who would help rebuild Neverwinter and build his own manor. The Shadovar would also enter Neverwinter during this time to search for treasures to rebuild the first mythall. The Netherese would also begin to build their prominence in 1462 though the tiefling Herzgo Alegni and his assassin Artemis Entreri. The two would save the rebuilders of Neverwinter from Valindra Shadowmantle and in turn, they would rename the Winged Wyvern Bridge the Herzgo Alegni Bridge. The doings of the Shadovar would bring them into direct conflict with Thay which would start a war that would last about two decades. Herzgo attempts to restore order to New Neverwinter, to amass an army to fight Thay with, forming the White Guard of the people of Neverwinter, led by guard Jelvus Grinch, and the Black Guard of the Netherese, led by Herzgo himself. By threat of violence, Herzgo ends up proclaiming himself the new leader of New Neverwinter. During this time, Arunika would begin a plot that would cause the Thay-Shadovar War to allow for the entrance of the Abolethic Sovreignty into New Neverwinter. However, Herzgo's death at the hands of Dahlia Sin'felle would stall Shadovar advances for a slight time, although Draygo Quick would place operations in the hands of Effron. Waterdeep Arrives By 1467 DR, the Shadovar-Thay War would be in full conflict, attracting the attention of the Waterdhavian Lords. Dagult Neverember, open Lord of Waterdeep and heir to the throne of Neverwinter, would arrive with an army of Mintarn mercenaries to reclaim his throne. Dagult would then fortify Helm's Hold for the exiles of the Spellplague. The arrival of Neverember would force the Shadovar to take a backstage role in operations, thus allowing the arrival of the Abolethic Sovereignty. The Sovereignty, who were researching the presence of the Spellplague near the Neverwinter area, would be drawn into the Shadovar-Thay War by Dagult. The Aboleths would immediately start to plot out a way to take over the Dagult administration. The New Neverwinter movement is a propaganda started by Neverember designed to stir nationalistic emotions within the city's population. This tactic, combined with the physical improvements to the city, has drawn many residents over to Neverember's camp. To avoid a rebellion against his rule, Neverember avoided bringing in Waterdeepi mercenaries, but rather those from the distant land of Mintarn. The mercenaries, led by the sultry General Sabine, would immediately set out to patrol the Neverwinter River and would renovate the Herzgo Alegni Bridge for their base of operations. Neverember's main plan to annex Neverwinter and wrest it from the hands of Thay and Netheril is simple, make the people love him. However, he intends to ensure that the citizens have reasons to feel gratitude towards him through the supply of facilities, market opportunities, access to work and safety, then when the time comes for a king, Neverember envisions the people begging him to take the crown. Knowing his word to not be enough, Dagult has hired scribes to create books that link him to the line of Nasher through Vans Ner, a bastard son of Nasher Alagondar. A plan shared by many, one of Neverember's main plan to take Neverwinter is by finding the forges of Gauntlgrym. To find it, Neverember is hiring many adventurers. If he finds it, Neverember plans on rebuilding Gauntlgrym in order to win over many citizens, namely dwarves. However, a common enemy to all races had already found the forges, House Xorlarrin of the Drow. Xorlarrin, having already activated the forges, had decided to return with a mightier force. Due to being a delegator, Neverember cares little for the day to day happenings in the Shadovar-Thay War, but rather the key points. He leaves the regular activities relating to defense and security for General Sabine to take care of. Politics involving the ongoing war are handled by a dwarf mayor, Soman Galt, who oversees tax collection, grants of property and city files. As Neverember has pushed himself into the center of the Shadovar-Thay War, various factions plan to assassinate him, though none have acted on their plans. If Dagult is assassinated, the Shadovar-Thay War would escalate to new levels in the ensuing chaos, though as nor Valindra or Netherese plan on doing so, none have taken precuations in case of such an event. Rise of the Ashmadai Neverember would be responsible for making the Ashmadai, under Mordai Vell, a powerhouse within New Neverwinter. The Ashmadai have made several overtures to Neverember and Sabine and have remained greatly secretive to the Lord Protector. However, the New Neverwinter government underestimates the Ashmadai and Dagult believes he can use them safely without any repercussions. Vell, leader of the Ashmadai, however, has already bedded and engaged in an intimate relationship with Sabine. He plans on inducting the majority of the New Neverwinter government into the Ashmadai, save Mayor Soman Galt. However, if the Ashmadai are unsuccessful in taking Neverember but are able to do so to Sabine, they plan on assassinating Dagult and instilling Sabine as the new Lord Protector of Neverwinter. Shadow War By 1478 DR, though, much of the war had gone into background, with rumours of Thay's presence becoming bedtime stories and the Shadovar being a thing of the past. The two warring factions would still be there and the Ashmadai would continue to their ascent to power, unknown of the Aboleth's dealings with Thay. During this time, a small group of rebels against Neverember's reign would rise, becoming the main target of Sabine. The Sons of Alagondar would openly challenge Neverember's claim to the city and would wish to keep the sovereignty of Neverwinter that of an independent city-state. Heart of the War Valindra Shadowmantle has gotten a working crew to begin to repair the Dread Ring, studying it to find out how the working crew can restore it to working its purpose. If this is not possible, then making the working crew give it a new purpose. Underneath Castle Never, Valindra has begun a process to animate the dead bodies of the local heroes of Neverwinter, the Neverwinter Nine. After studying the Dread Ring, Valindra learned that the reason Neverwinter Wood was the perfect place to raise a Dread Ring was because in the soil lay the bones of Lorragauth, a black dragon of incalculable age. Valindra wishes to have the Cult of the Dragon raise the bones of Lorragauth for her so that she can create a dracolich that will submit to her will. Valindra hopes to use the Mount Hotenow primordial or the energy of the Dread Ring to raise Lorragauth. The Netherese then launched a full scale war on Thay for territories in both Shadowfell and Toril. New Neverwinter is only one of these territories and fighting has reached the Shadowfell clone of Neverwinter, even, the city of Evernight. Valindra is scared of the Netherese and sends hauls of undead at them. This war, however, has done nothing in the Netherese's quest to search and see if the great Ioulaum still lives. The Netherese then 'intergrated' the Gray Wolf Tribe into their ranks and told them to begin a steady invasion of Helm's Hold. This was to get a large variety of treasures, gain a good foothold in the Sword Coast and to divert any suspicions away from the excavation of Xinlenal. However, the constant battles against Thay has somewhat delayed the Netherese's efforts. When Valindra sends undead at the Shadovar, they quickly send in the Gray Wolf tribe to attack the Thayans. This has resulted in the werewolf tribe in having heavy casualties and losing many of their numbers, this has caused some Uthgardt to call the Netherese 'allies'. Taking advantages of the Uthgardt's attacks on the Dread Ring, the Shadovar launched a surprise assault on the borders of Thay itself. Now the floating citadel, Kolthrunal lurks in the skies of Thay. Here the Netherese attempt to take the city of Surcross, this will result in Thay losing access to the end of the Shadowfell road. Valindra restocks her militia with the dead soldiers of the Netherese and their allies, which may result in Prince Clairburnus in doing the same or attack New Neverwinter and force the citizens to work for him. The Ilyanbruen Fey are wary of the Netherese, but do not suspect them in stealing their precious relics, though it was indeed the Shadovar's work. The Death of Neverember If Neverember would be to die, many possible factions would take over. If Sabine took over, New Neverwinter would be a hardened police state, she would be supported by Waterdeep who would send an army to find the murderer. If Sabine fails to take over New Neverwinter, her mercenaries ranks will collapse. If Sabine is successfully manipulated by the Ashmadai, they will revel at Neverember's death and take over the city, and if Sabine is successful, Waterdeep will not interfere. Rulers New Neverwinter has had many rulers, despite its short period of existance. References Category:Articles lacking in-text citations